


A night

by Smauglicious



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - A Study in Pink, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smauglicious/pseuds/Smauglicious
Summary: What would have happened if Sherlock had not shut John's attempt down by saying that he was married to his work?This is a different scenario of 'a study in pink' where I felt that if Sherlock had not turned John down (from what I saw as flirting), John would be much more vocal in his attempts at telling Sherlock that he likes him. Fluff ensues.“You're unattached, just like me.”  He shook his head as he snorted, straightening and leaning forward as he carded through his hair. “Right. Good.” John looked down, trying hard to compose himself as he slowly picked up another bite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot that follows the main plot, changes are subtle at best. I hope you enjoy (:

“Friends?” John nodded as he chewed on his food, his leg tingling as he glanced at Sherlock. “People they know, people they like, people they don't like... “, he continued as he took a breath, dropping his voice an octave lower, as if he’s daring too much. “Girlfriends, boyfriends.”

Sherlock continued looking outside, his heart jumping a little as he glanced at John and back. “Yes, well, as I was saying, dull.”

There was a pause.

“You don't have a girlfriend, then?” John raised his eyebrows as he asked, his mind buzzing. What was he /doing/? This was utterly hopeless; he was embarrassing himself really.

Sherlock’s eye twitched.

“Girlfriend?” He tilted his head as he drummed his fingers on the table, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “No, not really my area.” He answered back grudgingly. What was he asking? Sherlock has never ever- What was this fluttery feeling?

“Oh, right.” John replied amused, a small smile adorning his face as his eyes lit up. He glanced around, shifting himself in the seat. John cleared his throat as he asked, “Do you have a boyfriend?”

Another pause, this time Sherlock was looking at him with wide doe like eyes that wasn’t helping him in this situation.

“Which is fine, by the way.” He quickly added, hastily covering his tracks, nodding as he continued looking at Sherlock.

“I know it's fine.” Sherlock replied immediately, his tone defensive and cold, calculated as he gazed back into John’s eyes.

John’s heart jumped as he couldn’t help but let out a small warm smile, his eyes softening as he looked. Before he straightened and immediately gushed his sentence out,” So you've got a boyfriend, then?” The words tumbled out as his ears flushed with red.

“No.” Sherlock replied immediately, his eyes questioning as he tilted his head in a defensive stance.

“Right. Okay.” John’s demeanor changed as he huffed a smile, again. Almost in awe, his heart swooned. John looked down as his tongue swiped over his chapped lips sensually. He shook his head minutely, almost in disbelief.

Sherlock looked at him, his jaw near slackening as he raised his eyebrows in question.

“You're unattached, just like me.” He shook his head as he snorted, straightening and leaning forward as he carded through his hair. “Right. Good.” John looked down, trying hard to compose himself as he slowly picked up another bite.

Sherlock looked at John stunned, not knowing how to react before he looked back at the window. His mind wasn’t really working at this point of state. He turned back to John, his mouth opening and closing like a fish before he turned back, his legs tapping the floor as he bit his lips. A fuzzy warm pressure slowly taking over his chest.

\---

It wasn’t a few minutes later when things had flared up again.

“Look across the street, the taxi.” Sherlock had whispered lowly, sending shivers down John’s spine as he nodded, listening to Sherlock intently.

And suddenly, they were running across the streets of London.

It was fast, grueling, made John saw sparks around as the streets of London blurred around them. Pure sweet adrenaline had filled his system as his muscles flexed, the phantom heat of Afghanistan shining down at him as his face slowly broke into a maniac grin.

This, this was good.

The sweat trickling down his forehead as he fought to take control of his body, the figure in front of him solid, dazzling. And in a rush of a moment, John looked up and opened his mouth, extending his hand forward to reach towards Sherlock’s.

“Wait!” John shouted as his hand latched onto Sherlock’s, the rough callouses of his palm wrapping round Sherlock’s smooth, pale ones. Sherlock jerked as he looked back at John, his face stunned before he turned back and continued running.

“Quickly!” He shouted back, his grip firm as he pulled John along with him.

\---

The door slammed as John followed after Sherlock, his mood perfect as the warmth of Sherlock tingled in his hand, comforting, reminding. He squeezed it before he leaned against the wall, looking to his side as he giggled, delight flooding his system as he gazed at Sherlock.

“That was… ridiculous.” He huffed as he clutched his waist with his hand, bending forward as he laughed delightedly. “That was, the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever done.”

Sherlock broke into a big smile as well, looking at John. “And you’ve invaded Afghanistan!” He said bewilderingly as they both started laughing manically, the atmosphere between them turning warm and comfortable, almost as if they’ve known each other for life. It was static, urging John to do something.

“So what were we doing there?” John added as his shaking shoulders slowly calmed, the adrenaline leaving his system as he leaned back and asked.

“Oh, just passing the time.” Sherlock smiled as he smoothed his suit, his eyes glinting in the light. He looked at John,” And proving a point.”

“What point?” John immediately asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“You.” He replied softly, his heaving chest slowing down as his fingertips brushed across John’s knitted jumper, jerking his head to the door that just rang.

“Go on, answer the door.” His eyelashes batting against his eyelids as he chewed the bottom of his lips, smiling a little warmly.

John tilted his head as he walked out of the door, and there it was, his cane. His bloody cane that he had wanted to throw away ever since the start.

He stilled as the beating of his heart drowned all other noises and covered his ears, the world swirled around him, slow moving and he forced himself to breathe. He closed his eyes and swallowed before looking back at Sherlock, infinite gratefulness in his eyes as he tried a weak smile.

It was a few seconds before John walked back in, a small bounce to his steps.

\---

“It’s a drugs bust!” Lestrade said bewilderingly as he raised his eyebrows, opening his arms as he surveyed the room.

John’s eyes twitched as it widened in disbelief, defense rushing into his system as he raised his eyebrows. “Seriously? This guy, a junkie?” John snorted as he tilted his head, unable to comprehend what the DI could have possible meant. “Have you met him?”

John was about to continue before Sherlock turned and walked towards him, his breathing lowered as he bent his head down, looking at John with intent eyes. “John.”

“I'm pretty sure you could search this flat all day, and you wouldn't find anything you could call recreational.” He continued as he retorted.

“John, you probably want to shut up now.” Sherlock intercepted, his figured hunched in as he warned John.

“Yeah, but come on- “John stopped as he stared at Sherlock’s guilt ridden face, dread, despair, /disappointment/ flooded his veins as he pursed his lips. “No.” He said disbelievingly as his eyes flicked over Sherlock’s face. “You?” He continued, a tiny bit of disappointment bleeding through. 

How could he? To tarnish his body with those vile substances, John’s stomach did a roll.

He kept quiet as they both gazed into each other’s eyes.

\---

“Sherlock!” Every fiber of John screamed as he saw with his own eyes, the raven haired man picking up the small pill in his hand.

He pulled the triggered and fired, his hands tingling from the aftershock, his body spreading signals from the bottom to the top like wildfire, he fired, he had fired again. The screams of the war surfacing to his head as he stumbled.

He would not allow himself to have that man die in front of him. It was not viable in any way of his functionality of life. John squinted as he rested his gun at the side, the man falling down gracelessly in font of Sherlock.

He walked away, coldness seeping through his veins.

\---

“You're looking for a man probably with a history of military service and...” Sherlock trailed off as his eyes landed on John, recognition lit up in his eyes as he clutched the shock blanket tighter round himself. “Nerves of steel…” His words slipped as he opened his mouth and tilted his head at John.

“Actually, you know what? Ignore me.” Sherlock whispered as he scrunched his eyebrows up, disregarding Lestrade’s comments. He walked steadfast to John’s placing.

“You.” He said, a small quirk of a smile on his face as his hand unconsciously landed on the nape of his neck. “It was you.” He said again, looking down at the floor, almost bashfully.

John shrugged nonchalantly as a smile slowly emerged from his face. “I couldn’t possibly let a /cabbie/ kill my possible flatmate that I just met, could I?” John tilted his head as he gazed at Sherlock, the fire blossoming like never before.

Sherlock kept quiet as they both broke into light giggles, looking at each other with curiousness in their eyes. Sherlock shifted on his spot as he cleared his throat. “Dinner?” He inquired politely.

“Starving.” John applied immediately, the adrenaline slowly slipping away as his shoulders slumped, unconsciously shuffling closer to Sherlock as his fingertips brushed against Sherlock’s hand.

\---

The food was great. They were blissfully walking together, back to John’s seemingly new flat. “221B Baker Street.” He whispered as he rolled it off his tongue, the warmth of Sherlock’s body radiating as he shuddered, a soft flush creeping up his face. 

It felt good.

John closed the door behind them as he turned to discover Sherlock’s face mere inches away from him. He released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he gazed into the striking blue eyes. “So? Single then?” John smiled as he continued looking into Sherlock, searching for an answer as he licked his lips unconsciously.

Sherlock felt a chill ran down his spine as he fidgeted, inexperienced in areas like these. But he very much wanted to try, with this man that saved his life within a day of meeting him. That complimented him and had held his hand and had asked him, so very directly. Sherlock nodded slightly as his lips parted slightly in nervousness.

John took the cue as he took Sherlock’s hand in his, quietly climbing up the stairs as it creaked in protest. His chest was pounding hard, the presence behind him urging.

John swallowed as his throat constricted at the sight of Sherlock looking infinitely younger, looking around his own flat with a sense of loss, or rather avoidance, almost as if he was nervous.

He sat Sherlock down on the sofa as he too, sat beside him. “Hmmm.” He muttered under his breath as his pupils dilated marginally. His hand bringing up to cup the raven haired man’s face softly, fingertips brushing the prominent cheekbones. 

“You scared me today- “He whispered as he closed what little gap they had between them. “I thought I would have lost you.” John mumbled as he captured Sherlock’s parting lips, kissing him lightly before pulling away, a lopsided smile finding its way onto his face.

Sherlock was shell shocked as he looked at John, his face flushed and eyes wide. He snapped out of his thoughts a few seconds later as he cleared his throat, his hand clutching onto John’s wool sweater loosely. 

“I’m sorry.” He gulped as his eyes darted at anywhere but John. “I wouldn’t have eaten the pill, rest assured.” He muttered distractedly.

“Yeah right.” John snorted teasingly as he allowed Sherlock some space. “It’s late, we’ll talk more about this tomorrow.” John suggested.

Sherlock nodded quickly, his bed of curls flopping as he did so.

“Good night then?” John released his gentle hold of Sherlock as he smiled.

“Yes, good night.”

They both went back to their respective bedrooms, minds somewhere far away.


End file.
